


Worlds They Escape To

by EekDagonK



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doesn’t like touch all the time, Fake Happiness, Gen, Occasional wholesomeness, Social Anxiety, actual sensory overload, interpretations of anxiety, interpretations of fear, interpretations of sensory overload, main character is an escapist, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EekDagonK/pseuds/EekDagonK
Summary: Khan escapes from the real world a lot. They go into the different worlds they created, making entirely new storylines, characters, countries, continents etc. They sometimes solve the problems they have in real life in those worlds, but don't even acknowledge them outside. They have their silent friends to keep them company. The friends they don't have.





	1. Prologue

_They sat there. They heard voices. They knew the voices. They knew the voices were trying to be gentle. Then why did they have to be so **loud?** They wanted to leave, but they knew the voices wouldn’t let them. There were two voices trying to talk to them. They didn’t want to talk back. The voices continued._

_”... so you’re just going to ignore me?” A harsh tone for a soft voice. Maybe he doesn’t know. Maybe he couldn’t understand. He didn’t understand. He didn’t understand what he was putting them through. They didn’t want to speak. Their throat was closed up. Their face felt hot with tears. They didn’t want to **speak.** They didn’t want to **hear.** They ran out into their room._

_”I want quiet,” they stated. The voices left them alone. They cried, clutching their silent friends, Bean and Puppy. “You two are my only friends who are with me...”_

* * *

Khan was walking happily down the corridor. He walked past many doors of many signs saying things like “Good Omens,” “Undertale,” “ATLA,” “D&D.” He kept walking until he saw a sign that said “The life I want.” He smiles, thinking of his friends. He clutches his amethyst pendant a friend gave him, opened the door, and went in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long chapter for this one, but it’s not exactly meant to be. Sorry I guess? Anyway new chapter coming out soon. This one’ll actually be somewhat longer yay.


	2. The Mixed Universe

_It’s been a while since the last breakout. I’ve been working a little harder today though... why does the church songs have to be so loud? It’s a church!  
_ _... old people have a higher sound tolerance than me I guess... I wonder what the new world’s gonna be like...  
_

* * *

Khan found that all the older doors that he doesn’t go through much anymore get moved to the back... That doesn’t really bother him, it just made him slightly uneasy. Maybe he thought that he’d eventually have them disappear, and he didn’t exactly like having memories disappear, since that meant he wouldn’t get to remember any of the good times he had with his friends... even if they were in his own headspace...

He found the door he found to be one of his favorites. It was labeled “Mixed Universe.” The label didn’t give much evidence about what it was, but as long as he knew what it meant, it didn’t really matter. He opened the door, and went inside.

* * *

Percius opened his eyes. Where was he again? He remembers... he... remembers...

_”WHERE IS *******?!” said the Tiefling. For some reason her name escapes him._

_”******, calm down. I’m sure he’s fine. What could Perci have done to him? I mean, he couldn’t have done anything bad to him... right, Perci?“ The words hurt him. They weren’t even meant to hurt him! Then why did they? He’s just a human._

_**but who are they?!** _

_He stays silent._

_”Perci...?” The boy got closer, but backed off more than he stepped forward. “You... you couldn’t have done anything to him... right...?”_

_He didn’t look at him, or anyone, really._

_”My motives are not something any of you would understand. You have no idea what’s coming, and not even I can stop it.”_

_”Where is he, Perci?” The Tiefling grabbed his collar. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR BROTHER?!”_

_”HE IS NOT MY BROTHER! I NEVER HAD A BROTHER AND I NEVER WILL!” He pushed her away. Another outburst. Perci sighs “All he was is just a kid I **thought** I knew. Nothing. Else.”_

_The human walks back further. “Perci...”_

_”What? You’re scared aren’t you? Scared of how I look now?”_

_The boy was now looking at him with tears in his eyes. He was shaking in fear. “You’re not the Perci I know.”_

_”Oh...?” The disfigured Drow strode towards the human carelessly, but with a motive. The motive to put the fear of the gods into him._

**_Run away... please... I can’t let you get hurt by me... run... now..._ **

_”Well then who is **the Perci you know?” There was anger in his voice. It was an anger nobody else in the room could comprehend. “Go ahead... tell me... Is he nice? Happy? ‘Normal’?”**_

****

_”Perci that’s enough.” The Tiefling tries to stop him, but he grabs his sword before she gets to him. She steps back as his threatening glare goes from the boy, to her, then back at the boy._

****

_”... oh, I know what the Perci you know is like...” There was a silence for about five seconds, which felt like hours._

****

_” **He’s human, isn’t he...?** ”_

****


End file.
